Diarix
Diarix (singular, Diarum) are a neogenetic hybrid of the Aurix, created through the combination of Aurix and Diatak DNA, and serving their interstellar culture as their shock troopers. While technically fielded with other soldier castes, they are put well ahead of other castes due to their animosity towards just about anything non-Diarix. Statistics *'Nicknames:' Ghillie Beast *'Genes Spliced:' Aurix + Diatak *'Dominant "Parent":' Aurix *'Information:' Due to the splicing project, several mutations are immediately obvious: Diarix, as they are called, are far more aggressive than a typical Aurix, due to the aggressive nature of the Diatak. Their coloring has become altered due to the natural hue of the two species combining; however, the stripes have remained because only the Aurix have markings, and only their color - not their placement - has changed. Other noticeable mutations are: ** The eyestalks of the Aurix have disappeared, and have been replaced with a large eye "cap", similar to the Diatak's light-sensitive nucleus. While it provides weaker visual capabilities now, it allows for 180 degree sight, similar to an insect's compound eye. ** Their body is now covered in sharp, hardened spikes, which help in deterring potential opponents. These appear to be based off of the Diatak's spiny crystalline shell. ** The death petal has become sharp at their tips, to aid in slicing through flesh. In this subtype of Aurix, it has become known as a slayerbeak. ** The antennae have become sharpened and have elongated some, although this has not seemed to affect their abilities much and is instead just a strange "aesthetic" mutation. ** The nostrils has enlarged, enabling for more active pursuit of opponents. ** .]]The gill flap has moved back somewhat on the head, due to an increased size in the gills. This is due to the Diatak's aquatic nature combining with the Aurixan amphibious nature. ** The killing claws and other claws of the feet are now sharper, longer, and more curved. ** Their tail is no longer bound by the old ways of the Aurix tail, where it either has to be curled over the back or held straight, thanks to a mutation caused by the Diatak's flagellum. Now it can be whipped around to stab from any direction; however, it has lost a lot of its piercing power because of this. Due to this, they have to also balance themselves on their tentacles more often when at rest. ** The water jet has become noticeably more powerful, as it has transformed into two water jets instead of the usual solitary unit. ** The dermal denticles of the Aurix have become strengthened with the crystalline nature of the Diatak, making them as sharp as shards of glass, which they also appear to be in terms of microscopic appearance. These denticles now will break off when they've entered something such as a creature's flesh, allowing the "sliver" to cause more harm over time as it increases the likelihood towards infection. ** Their bodies are smaller and more compact than your average Aurix. ** Due to their aggressive nature, they cannot easily be fielded with other Aurix subtypes, yet are very pack-oriented amongst themselves. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:Vuunega Inhabitants